


Prompt Jar

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Prompt Fic, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my tumblr prompts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Contents

1\. Table of Contents  
2\. Thirteen Days of Christmas and some Jolly good Cheer

3\. Color-blind but Loved all the Same


	2. Thirteen Days of Christmas and some Jolly good Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From anon:  
> Can you do Bucky and Darcy Holiday fluff? There is not nearly enough of it. Possible idea: Bucky (from sitting around the new facility recovering) notices that while everyone else is super busy this time of year they (unintentionally) start to take Darcy for granted. Bucky decides to start leaving her 12 days of Christmas themed anonymous presents about as a pick me up for her. Starts off friendly and they fall for each other.

T’was the eleventh of December, and the tower was in full-holiday mode. Darcy liked to think it was because of her, as she was the only one who had enough time to decorate. In between Bruce, Jane, and Tony, it was hard work, but seeing that worn-down public servants smile was always worth it. On the first, Jane’s lab was covered in silver and gold streamers, and though they covered her work space, it really kicked off the holiday cheer. On the second, Thor’s hair was braided into a lovely style, complete with tinsel and bits of holly woven in. Later in the afternoon, cookies were baked and each Avenger stopped by to take their share of the fresh treats. The Christmas stunts continued until each hero was drowning in eggnog and holiday spirit.

            This would be Bucky’s first Christmas since HYDRA, and was Darcy was trying her darn hardest to make him feel at home. On the fifth she had snuck into his apartment while he was at the gym (with the help of Natasha) to decorate; adding a tree, stocking, and a plate of cookies. When he had first walked in, he was surprised, and then overcome with emotion. He barely knew the girl, yet she was trying her hardest to make the holiday special for each of the residents. How did they repay her? A single damn thank you. Every time she pulled a stunt, she would get nothing in return, yet she kept at it because her heart was pure(ish). The night of December eleventh, Bucky decided to do something about it. That night, he googled (on his new computer) gift ideas. Then the carol Twelve Days of Christmas came up.

 

December 12th

            Darcy woke up to snow falling from the New-York sky, dusting the ground in white powder and cranking the holiday spirit to a ten. She yawned and stretched, sitting up in her bed.

            “J?” She called to the ceiling.

            “ **Yes, Miss Lewis?** ” The AI responded kindly.

            “Put on the best holiday tunes you can find.”

            “ **Right away!** ” Jarvis chirped. His voice was followed by Jingle Bell Rock, to which Darcy happily got up and danced to the cheerful music, brushing her teeth and hair, and slowly made her way to her kitchen. The residential floors were set up with one large common room in the middle, surrounded by four doors and the elevator. Each door was an apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchenette, living room, and bathroom.

            Darcy was so consumed in making cereal, she almost didn’t notice the small pine-tree sitting on the counter. The tree had a small stuffed bird resting in it, and a bag of green candy was leaning against the tree’s pot. She gingerly took a candy from the bag and chewed it thoughtfully. _Juicy pear jelly beans_ , she thought to herself. _A partridge in a pear-tree!_ She took the gifts and set them next to her small tree, grinning the whole way.

~~

            Darcy came out of her apartment practically glowing. Bucky pretended not to notice and acted nonchalant on the couch, but he couldn’t help being secretly proud. _Day one: Succsess_

 

December 13th

            She was coming home after a day out with Jane, ready to crash on the couch. What she did _not_ expect was two doves sitting in a cage by the window. The two birds were cooing softly, and Darcy could see from afar that there was food and water underneath the cage, as well as a “How to care for birds” book.

_There better not be three chickens in my apartment tomorrow._

 

December 14th

            She couldn’t really say she was surprised, after the last two days. But she _could_ say she was humored. Monday morning, there sat three omelets and a French cookbook on her counter. Whoever this mysterious gift-giver was, they were _good_. The omelets were delicious, and she hadn’t even caught a glance of the secret Santa once.

 

December 15th

            Angry birds. Four bright red angry birds were at her desk in Jane’s lab. Jane wasn’t even there yet, and when she did get there, she said she had no idea, and quickly went back to science!. Though it was killing Darcy not knowing who this mystery person is, she was enjoying the appreciation. And according to the song, tomorrow was supposed to be ‘FIVE, GOLD-EN RINGS!!”

 

December 16th

            Darcy didn’t know that the Olympics’ logo could be a necklace. She also didn’t know it could come in 22 karat gold.

 

December 17th

            The young woman came back from the bar and social night with friends to see a small goose plushy on her bed, sitting atop six golden-wrapped chocolate eggs (that were quickly devoured). The goose was moved along with the other five gifts to the tree, where they sat patiently, waiting for the rest.

 

December 18th

            Darcy was going to catch the Christmas culprit, god damn it. She had set up security cameras, asked Jarvis to notify her of anyone in her apartment, and made sure to lock her door (and the air ducts cough Clint cough). All her plans were foiled when she came in to see seven Swarovski crystal swans sitting in a shallow dish of water atop her coffee table.

~~

            Darcy was getting more and more suspicious of the mysterious gifts Bucky had left. Luckily, Jarvis was on his side, knowing that Christmas is an important holiday for giving. The crystals had cost his $700 dollars, but it was worth it to see her smile.

 

December 19th

            In her fridge she found: One packet if hot-chocolate mix, half-and half, 2% milk, whole milk, almond milk, vanilla creamer, chocolate milk, and a picture of a milk maid. _How am I supposed to drink all this milk?_ She wondered, secretly enjoying the constant gifts. She had continued her baking for the tower, and though she didn’t get much thanks, the smiles from her friends and the joy she brought made everything worth it.

~~

Bucky never really noticed before how beautiful Darcy is. She had long brunette hair often in a bun or braid, matched with oversized sweaters and leggings. She never wore too much makeup, but it was always enough to make her look stunning, effortlessly. He green eyes were constantly alight with hope and love. She was, truly, beautiful inside and out.

 

December 20th

            She thought there was no gift today after looking for a solid hour (gifts were exciting!). But she looked in her closet, and there was a small pink box. In it were a pair of ballet slippers, a dance lesson certificate, and nine pairs of socks. Excellent.

 

December 21st

            There was a puppy. _A puppy_. From what she could tell, he was a German shepherd, and pretty small. There was a bow around his neck, and a note that read: _His name is Lord, and he is the tenth in his litter._ Darcy smiled and pet the small dog, who keened at her affection. When she got up, he jumped into the air, hitting her elbow.

            “Jeez, this is pretty well thought out!” She said to her new companion, and Lord barked in response.

 

December 22nd

            A new playlist on her ipod with eleven bagpipe songs. Turns out, carol of the bells sounds very nice in the classic European instrument.

 

December 23rd

            Day tweleve finally came around, and she found twelve drumstick ice-cream cones in her freezer, along with a note, _One more_. One more? There were only supposed to be twelve days in the song!

 

Christmas Eve

            Darcy stumbled down the stairs in her four inch heels, her hair let down and her black gown squeezing in the wrong places. Though it had been a fun party (as Stark’s always were) the fun ended around midnight. She had too much eggnog, needed an Advil, and seriously wanted to figure out who her secret Santa was. She got into her apartment and took off the dreaded heels, slowly making her way to her bedroom. She changed into her Santa hoodie and flannel pj pants and got ready for bed, stripping her face of makeup and massaging her scalp.

            She was about to head to bed (at 2 am) when something shiny caught her eye. A simple card covered in silver glitter.

            _Dear Darcy, thank you for all that you do. If you would like to meet your secret Santa, please come to floor 62._

            Sounded like a good time to be murdered. But it rhymed….better bring the taser.

~~

            _Squish, Squish, Squish_. He could hear her sneakers against the carpet. This is was office floor, and was completely empty because…well…it was Christmas Eve. Bucky shuffled his feet and prepared to round the corner to meet her. He couldn’t understand why he was so nervous. Something about her made him so…jittery. Maybe she didn’t actually like the gifts? Was a puppy too much?

            _Squish_

Too late now.

~~

            Darcy rounded the corner, exactly where the instructions on the card told her to go. And there, standing awkwardly, was none other than James Barnes, the Winter Soldier.

            “Surprise?” He said, giving a silly grin.

            Darcy blinked _once, twice, three times_ , before speaking. “…You? Why?” She asked, astonished and touched by the kind gesture.

            “You were doing so much for everyone, it seemed right. You’re always so kind, doll,” he drawled, taking a step closer, “And no one appreciated it. So I did. You made me feel special even after all the terrible things I’ve done.”

            “James…”

            “Please call me Bucky.”

            “I-,” she said, looking up into his deep brown eyes. Her own were sparkling and filled with emotion, “I don’t know what to say. How can I thank you?”

            Bucky took a deep breath and looked up, to where a small sprig of green was hanging above them. He sucked in and shut his eyes. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

            “Oh look, mistletoe,” Darcy said softly, grabbing his shirt.

            “I think that’s holly,” Bucky replied stepping in closer and looking down at her.

            “Same difference,” she said through a smile, right before her lips crashed against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...this was my very first prompt write. Apparently I don't understand what "under 1,000 words" means. Please comment if you enjoyed, and don't forget to visit me on tumblr as widow-made-me-do-it!


	3. Color-blind but Loved all the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve/Darcy and Christmas Tree decorating. I prefer fluff, but your choice."

            Darcy sighed and looked at her adorable husband. “Look, I know you were colorblind at one point, but you aren’t now. So _why in the world_ did you buy pink and silver ornaments?”

            Steve froze and glanced at the holiday decoration in his hand. It glared at him with a ferocious hot pink, and he only then seemed to realize his mistake. “Well…um…they looked red. It was a dark store…” he trailed off, looking slightly upset.

            “Oh you adorable man-child…” Darcy laughed, sauntering towards him and wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. “Don’t worry. We’ll just use the silver. Or…if you really like the pink…”

            Steve smiled and placed a small kiss on her nose. “Nope. Pink doesn’t work with the green of this tree. Thank you, o goddess of decoration, for making me see the error of my ways. How may I ever repay you?”

            Darcy twirled out of his arms and grabbed the rest of the offending ornaments. “Karma. It’ll come around eventually.” She winked and rounded the hallway corner to put away the pink decorations, thinking maybe they’d come in handy for a bachelor party someday. “I can’t believe there are only twelve days ‘till Christmas. Feels like just yesterday we got married.”

            Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled, “You’ve literally been saying that for the past two years.”      

            “I still can’t believe it!” She yelled as she went back into the closet to get the nutcrackers. The couple didn’t live in the tower, rather, a large apartment in Manhattan. It had two bedrooms and three bathrooms. The kitchen was a fair size and connected to the living room. The view was great. But…something was missing. Darcy couldn’t help but imagine the little patter of feet  

“Hey, Steve! Boost me up so I can put the angel on the tree.” Her sweetheart came up behind her and lifted her three feet so she could put the final touches on the tree. He could have easily put it on himself, but they both knew Darcy liked the close physical contact. “Perfect,” she sighed as she was set on the ground.

“Just like you,” Steve whispered in her ear, burying his nose in her neck.

Darcy frowned. “Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever feel like something is missing?”

“Hm. Like what?”

“I don’t know…kids?” She inhaled, waiting for his reaction.

“Hm.” Another breath. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes. Let’s have a baby.” Steve turned and faced his wife, “I love you,” he said softly, holding her face in his hands.

“I love you, too!”

~~~

 _Positive_. Darcy sat on the toilet staring at her test. _Pregnant_. She had a baby…growing inside of her. It was amazing. A true Christmas miracle! Tomorrow was the 25 th…she could wait another day. One day. She was going to be a mom.

~~~

“Steve?” Darcy called, walking into the living room. It was mid-morning, both of them lounging in their pajamas, still. “I have a present for you.”

“Aww, Darcy. It’s only noon!”

Darcy rolled her eyes and sat next to her husband, handing him the small box wrapped in gold paper. He slowly opened it, untying the ribbon and being as careful as he could no to rip the paper. He opened the box and pulled out Darcy’s pregnancy test.

“Surprise!” She said, a nervous smile on his face.

“Darcy…is this…” Darcy could practically see the wheels in his head turning, “I’m going to be a dad!” He exclaimed, pulling Darcy in and kissing her passionately. He stopped only to say, “Best. Present. Ever.”

~~~

Two years later, little James came teetering down the hallway carrying a small pink ornament.

“Where’d you get that?” Steve crooned. The toddler only gurgled in response.

“Colorblind like his father, hm?” Darcy called as she walked into the room.

“I think it really goes well with the theme!” Darcy snorted. It was funny because their decorations _had_ no theme. The festive colors were mulled by picture frames and multi-colored ornaments from years past. And that’s the way she liked it.

“Doesn’t feel so empty anymore, does it?”

“Nope,” Steve said, stepping towards his wife and picking up his son. “I think we’re just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself...dad!Steve and mom!Darcy are just too cute! :)


	4. The Sweater Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Darcy -- the sweater curse (In case you don't knit, it's Well Known that if you knit your boyfriend a sweater, he'll break up with you. Husbands are okay, but not boyfriends. I can see knitting!Darcy making sweaters for everyone else they know, but not for Steve, her boyfriend, and he starts feeling kind of insecure about it, like maybe he misunderstood and she doesn't really like him that much...)

            Darcy wasn’t one for crafts. She rarely baked, didn’t have a Pinterest, and was terrible at art. However, there was one domestic skill she knew how to do, and she did it particularly well; knitting. Oh yes, Darcy Lewis was a master at weaving yarn, she could create intricate blankets, warm scarves, and almost any woolen item you could possibly think of. Sadly, when she became a worker for Stark Industries, she had to drop the knitting needles and pick up the paperwork, but that was about to change.

            It was early January, each and every Avenger going out on missions every other weekend, including her boyfriend, none other than Steve Rogers. It just so happened that criminals didn’t mind the cold, as the group of heroes were frequently sent to the depths of Russia and underground bases in Romania. Because they were gone for so long, Darcy didn’t have as much paper work. Not having as much paperwork meant more free time. Free time meant knitting, and that was exactly what she was doing on the evening of January 8th, sitting in the empty common-room, knitting a scarf for Steve.

            She didn’t mean for it to get out of hand…it _used to be_ just a scarf. Soon, though, word of her talent spread through her group of friends, and suddenly she had _many_ requests for warm woolen items. She should have known Thor would be the first.

            “Ah!” The God of thunder cried as he waltzed into the room. “Lady Darcy, what are you crafting?”

            Darcy turned and smiled up at him, “Just some new socks for myself. I was bored while you guys were gone,” she replied.

            The God nodded thoughtfully, “So I see. In Asgard, we have a craft much like what you are doing. Tell me, what do you call it here?”

            “Knitting,” Darcy told him, and continued to make her bright purple socks.

            Thor watched her for a minute before speaking again. “Lady Darcy, would you so honor me as to make a ‘knitting’ item for myself? You seem very educated in this craft.”

            “Sure…what would you like?”

            “Whatever pleases you, little Lightning Sister,” he said merrily before exiting the room.

            Soon, Darcy had made him an oversized red hat with golden lightning bolts around the rim (Thor was quite pleased). As she continued, she was interrupted more and more by the other Avengers, eventually getting to the point where she was knitting a sweater for the Black Widow.

            “Shit. How did this happen?” She mumbled under her breath. The sweater was, indeed, quite nice, it was black with red embroidery, one of Darcy’s classier works. The young woman was sitting in her apartment, surrounded by odd bits of wool and surprisingly, computer screens displaying intricate designs and patterns.

            “I don’t know, but you’re doing a swell job,” a voice came from the door. Darcy was so focused she didn’t notice Steve come in.

            “Welcome back, soldier!” She said with a smile, dropping the sweater and trotting over to him. Steve had been gone for a week taking out HYDRA cells in Canada with Logan, and she was glad the apartment would no longer be empty. “’Missed ya’,” she mumbled into his chest, arms wrapping around his thick midsection.

            He dropped his face into her hair, taking a deep breath of her. She smelled like home. “I missed you too, doll. ‘Been thinkin’ about you,” he sighed. He released her and stepped back, looking over to the couch. “What are you working on?” He said with a curious glance at the couch. “Is that…yarn?”

            Darcy let out a breathy laugh, “I may or may not have picked up the knitting needles while you were gone. And Clint may or may not have convinced me to make Nat a sweater.”

At that, Steve’s eyes grew wide, and a huge grin occupied his face. “You’re too sweet,” he said.

“I know,” she replied with a Cheshire grin. She finished the sweater that night, and decided to stop knitting because Steve was back.

He got called in again the next morning. She bought more yarn.

In the span of two weeks, she had knitted six more sweaters. Tony was happily prancing in his red and gold crop-sweater (per his request), as Clint, Bruce, Thor, Jane, and Vision had simply requested normal sweaters, and Darcy was happy to make them. Natasha suggested an ugly sweater party. Tony refused to wear his crop-sweater, saying it was ‘a masterpiece’, and it could not be called an ‘ugly sweater’.  

The friends all gathered in the common-room, eating pizza, drinking beer, and wearing their decidedly “ugly sweaters” (Maybe she shouldn’t have added a little red cape to Thor’s…).

“Hey! It’s the Capsicle!” Cried Tony, strutting towards the door, and throwing an arm around a very filthy Steve. Darcy sighed with relief.

“I didn’t get an invite..” Steve fake-pouted, a smirk disguised under a layer of dirt and grime.

“You would have if you hadn’t turned your com off,” Darcy retorted, going up to his side but pointedly _not_ hugging him (she liked her sweater, thank you very much!).

Steve just rolled his eyes and looked around. “Where’d everyone get the sweaters?”

Darcy smiled up at him, “I made ‘em!” she said happily.

“I always knew my girl was talented, but this is a whole new level,” he said with a quick peck on her cheek.

“Ew. You need a bath.”

 

Later that night as the two were on the couch, curled against each other, Steve felt a spark of dismay. He didn’t get a sweater. Did Darcy not like him…was he not worthy of a sweater? He always did this to himself, stewing something over and _not_ talking about his feelings. As his thoughts grew larger and began to fill him with worry, Darcy reached up and kissed him, bringing the soldier back to reality.

“What’s wrong, babe?” She asked.

Steve sighed, “Nothing.”

“Really? Nothing?” She said, not believing him for a second.

“Nope,” he said.

Darcy sighed and pulled out her phone, quickly finding the audio file she needed and pressed play.

“ _Why you always lyyyyyinnnnnnn,_ ” He phone blared in a _very_ off-key voice.

“Darcy…” Steve tried,

“ _Mmmm Oh my God stop f#%*ing lying,_ ”

“Okay! Fine!” Steve said, throwing his hand in the air in defeat.

“You ‘gonna tell me what’s wrong?” She asked coyly.

Steve sighed, “I was just wondering why I didn’t get a sweater. Did I do something wrong…are you mad at me?” Her eyebrow’s shot to her hairline, and she began to laugh.

“No…that’s not it at all!” She stopped to catch her breath and control her laughter. “Ever heard of the sweater curse?” She asked.

“Uh…No?”

“It’s a well-known fact among knitters that you can’t make a sweater for your boyfriend, or he will break up with you. You can make socks, scarves, even a hat, but never a sweater. I wasn’t going to risk it,” she replied simply, burrowing back into his side.

“Just boyfriends?”

“Yep. Husbands, brothers, uncles, cousins, even girlfriends. But a boyfriend? Never.”

“Hm,” he said under his breath, “Makes sense. So…if I married you, I could have a sweater?”

“I suppose so. I’d have to think about it,” she yawned, “Goodnight, Steve.”

“Goodnight, Darce.”


End file.
